Kamu Dipanggil Untuk American Football
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Bukan. Kurita adalah tameng baja, bukan pria alim berkacamata. For Eyeshield 21 Award, December. RnR?


_Ketika kamu beranjak dewasa, panggilan seperti apa yang akan kamu pilih?

* * *

_

**WARNING**: Future Fic, OC, Modifikasi **Canon**, Fic untuk meramaikan **Eyeshield 21 Awards: December**. **DLDR**. **Maaf bila fic ini tidak memenuhi syarat.**

Three Little Pigs © **Joseph Jacobs

* * *

**

.

—_rita… _

—_Kurita…_

"Uh! Apa itu aku?"

Ia menoleh, namun tak mendapati perempuan ber_blazer_ hitam itu berbicara. Dia hanya diam seperti biasa, terkecuali bila ada seseorang yang harus ia panggil.

"Ternyata bukan,"

_Syukurlah_, batinnya. Peluh keringat bercucuran dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia merasa kepanasan, meski jendela luar telah menampakkan salju.

.

* * *

**Kamu Dipanggil Untuk American Football**

Eyeshield 21 © **Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

* * *

**

_._

Salju. Ya, salju. Kalender Tokyo telah mengganti lembarannya. Kini bulan Desember, tepatnya awal Desember, tanggal satu. Salju telah berhujanan sejak tanggal dua puluh lima bulan lalu. Momen penting kaum _Nasrani_ bernama Natal semakin dekat.

Kurita terduduk mematung di gedung itu. Satu kursi tak dapat memuat tubuhnya, oleh sebab itu ia terduduk dalam dua kursi. Namun dua kursi empuk sama sekali tak dapat menahan kegugupannya kini.

Ya, gugup. Gugup atas lembaran kertas yang digenggamnya. Kertas berjenis formulir, tepatnya formulir lamaran kerja.

Bila ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Kurita, ia sedang disiapkan dalam sesi wawancara. Itulah yang membuatnya gugup. Wawancara tak dapat dihindari, memang. Perusahaan membutuhkannya untuk mencari calon karyawan terbaik. Dan calon karyawan, adalah status Kurita saat ini.

"—_rita!" _

"Huf! Apa itu giliranku?"

"_Kurita!"_

Benar, itu giliranmu, Kurita. Giliranmu untuk menghadapi ujian. Giliranmu untuk bertatap muka dengan calon atasanmu. _Dan sebaiknya, jangan gugup, Kurita._

"—_Kurita!"_

"Aku datang!"

Kurita menapak tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu berlabel 'Ruang Wawancara'. Ia sempat mendapati raut kesal wanita ber_blazer_ hitam tadi. Dengan tetap dibayangi perasaan takut, ia melangkah masuk.

Adapun seseorang yang ditemuinya dalam ruangan, adalah lelaki tegap beraut serius. Perawakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia pantas disebut pemimpin.

"Silahkan duduk,"

"Ba-Baik,"

Kurita menyentuhkan ujung jarinya terlebih dahulu pada satu kursi kayu itu.

"Ada apa?" sahut calon atasan. "Apa satu kursi tak cukup untukmu?" Kurita menampik perkataannya dengan raut terkejut. Seolah sang atasan dapat membaca permasalahannya. Atau mungkin, _itu hanya sejenis kalimat sindiran._

"… Mungkin,"

"Hoh," lelaki itu bergumam sebentar. Sesaat kemudian memekik, "Keiko! Keiko! Ambilkan kursi besar untuk calon karyawan yang satu ini!"

Wanita yang sedari tadi berjaga di depan pintu itu segera tanggap. Dengan cepat, bayangannya menghilang dari permukaan jendela pada pintu. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis itu dengan kursi besar di tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Wanita—yang diketahui bernama Keiko itu—kembali berjaga di depan pintu, kembali melaksanakan tugasnya. Kurita telah duduk dalam kursi _jumbo_ itu. Wawancara akan segera dilaksanakan.

_Deg!_ Jantung Kurita kian memompa tak karuan. Keringat kian bercucuran. Gugup tak terhilangkan. Mungkin, ia tertular penyakit gugup Sena.

"Kurita Ryokan?"

"Ya, itu aku."

"Baiklah. Ada baiknya bila kita cepat memulai wawancara ini."

* * *

.

Gemetar masih terbawa dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Kakinya lemas. Sulit bagi Kurita untuk menghirup udara segar. Mungkin wawancara itu sama artinya dengan ujian neraka.

Ingin rasanya kaki ini dibaringkan dalam kasur empuk di kamarnya. Sungguh penat. Namun tampaknya tak dapat secepat itu berbaring. Rumahnya masih sekitar satu _kilometer_ jaraknya.

Capek, ia pun memilih tuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Sebuah kedai dipilihnya untuk melepas segala peluh, sekaligus untuk memuaskan nafsu. Ia masuk.

"_Irasshaimasen_!" penjaga kedai menyambut. Kurita duduk dengan wajah kusut. "Oh! Kurita! Mau pesan apa?"

"… Seperti biasa," Kurita menghela nafas. Dengan malas, mengacungkan kedua jarinya. "… Dua. Dua porsi."

"Dua? Hanya dua?"

Kurita mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ekspresi terkejut nampak dalam wajah _oriental_ sang penjaga kedai. Beberapa detik kemudian ia masuk, mulai memasak.

Dan di sinilah Kurita Ryokan, hanya sendiri. Tanpa suara hingar bingar kedai itu selayaknya biasa. Tanpa suara metropolitan di luar jalan raya. Hari itu hari yang sepi. Tak lazim. Salju sungguh mempengaruhi aktivitas.

"—rita? Kurita?"

Suara berat menyambung kesadarannya.

Lagi. Keempat kalinya nama itu disebut. Pertama, dalam bayang-bayang Kurita. Kedua, ketika namanya dipanggil untuk menghadap wawancara. Ketiga, ketika sang pewawancara memastikan orang yang ia panggil. Dan keempat, seseorang memanggilnya dalam kedai.

Kurita menoleh. Cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran teman sepermainannya dulu. Lelaki berbadan perkasa yang berstatus sahabat karibnya.

"Musashi?"

"Kurita?" sepuluh detik setelahnya, Musashi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau? Sedang apa di sini? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Sungguh, Kurita tak pernah memprediksikan akan bertemu dengan kenalannya hari ini. Apalagi orang yang ditemuinya bukan sekedar kenalan—melainkan sahabat sepermainannya sejak sekolah menengah. Dan kini, sahabatnya sedang mempertanyakan urusannya dengan pakaiannya. Kurita tak tahu harus jujur—atau terdiam begitu saja.

"Kurita?"

Yang bersangkutan menghela nafasnya sebentar. Pesanannya datang beberapa detik setelah helaan nafasnya. Kurita memiringkan sedikit senyumnya, kemudian beralih pada semangkuk _ramen_ di hadapannya. Mengabaikan celoteh orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Kesal, Musashi menyambar sumpit yang digenggam Kurita sebelum ia sempat mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk ramen. Kurita tersentak. Ia diwajibkan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Khh…" gerutunya. Tak punya pilihan. "Baik, baiklah…"

Musashi tersenyum. Menang, dalam kamusnya. "Jadi, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja wawancara tadi siang. Wawancara melamar kerja."

"Benarkah?" Musashi tersentak. "Lantas, pekerjaan macam apa yang kau lamar?"

"Unn… _ekspor-impor_,"

Musashi tersedak.

"_EKSPOR-IMPOR_?"

"Y-Ya… _ekspor-impor_. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Hufft…," lelaki tegap itu menghela nafas sebelum ia memulai celotehnya. "… Kau tahu? Duduk sendirian sambil menghadap komputer selama dua belas jam sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Itu membosankan! Lagipula, tahu apa kau tentang pekerjaan macam itu?"

"Ta-Tapi aku—"

"—Kurita Ryokan, buka matamu. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang sama sekali tak ada cocoknya denganmu. Kau adalah tameng baja, bukan pria alim berkacamata. Tempatmu adalah lapangan bebas, bukan kursi dan komputer."

"… M-Musashi…"

"—Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak terus bekerja pada _American Football_ saja?"

Bagai sihir yang merasuk, Kurita terhipnotis oleh kalimat Musashi—terutama kalimat terakhirnya. Ia terpaku. Tak sanggup membalas. Keringat mulai menetes lagi dari pelipisnya. Bila boleh, ia sangat ingin menangis saat itu.

Sadar akan hal itu, Musashi mulai bersimpatik. Secuil perasaan bersalah melandanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan. "… Kurita?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Musashi. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu," ucap Kurita. Bagai terbangun dari keresahannya. "Aku… hanya merasa ragu. Selalu bertanya-tanya dalam diriku. Mungkinkah selamanya harus kuambil jalan menjadi seorang _defense_?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mulai menoleh menatap teman-teman lainnya. Mereka begitu sukses dalam hidup mereka. Dan mereka mulai beralih mengambil jalan hidup lainnya. Seperti, yeah, Yukimitsu dan Torakichi?"

"—Kemudian kamu memilih untuk meniru mereka? Mengambil jalan hidup lainnya seperti yang kau katakan?"

"… Begitulah."

"Huufft…," Musashi menarik sebuah nafas panjang. Kemudian menyambar soda yang sempat dipesannya tadi. Meneguknya, kemudian menoleh menatap Kurita yang agak ketakutan. "Pernah dengar kisah tiga babi kecil?"

Kurita mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Ada tiga babi kecil. Mereka bersaudara. Babi yang tertua membangun rumah jerami, babi kedua membangun rumah kayu, dan babi ketiga membangun rumah batu bata. Suatu hari seekor serigala ganas datang, kemudian menghancurkan rumah babi pertama dan babi kedua. Sampailah ia pada rumah babi ketiga, dan berniat menghancurkan rumahnya—"

"—Tetapi ia tak dapat menghancurkan rumah babi ketiga yang kokoh. Bukankah begitu? Lalu?"

"Ya, Kurita. Bila diumpamakan, kaulah babi ketiga yang tegar dan melindungi rumahnya dari hembusan sang serigala."

Hening. Kurita tampak merenung untuk sesaat. Mangkuk _ramen_ yang semakin mendingin itu tak digubrisnya. Di sebelahnya Musashi hanya memperhatikan, memperhatikan, dan terus memperhatikan Kurita.

* * *

_Aku adalah babi kecil._

_Tidak, justru sebenarnya akulah rumah batu bata itu._

_Yang menahan, melindungi babi kecil dari hantaman serigala._

_Akulah rumah batubata._

_Yang kokoh, yang melindungi teman-temanku.

* * *

_

_JLEB!_

"Brrrr! Apa itu?"

"Segelas air dingin," jelas Musashi. Membangunkan kesadaran Kurita lewat segelas air dingin yang disentuhkan pada Kurita tadi. "Bagaimana? Dapat pencerahan?"

Kurita tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertamanya untuk hari itu. "Ya, Musashi."

"Jadi, pencerahan seperti apakah yang kau dapat?"

Kurita mengganti posisi duduknya. Berbalik, menghadap panorama jalan raya. Dengan wajah berseri, menatap hamparan langit. "Setiap orang bagaikan babi-babi itu. Mereka mencari jalan hidup masing-masing seperti babi-babi itu mencari bahan bangunan yang pas. Serigala adalah hambatan, ancaman, maupun gangguan—"

"—Dan aku adalah yang menjual bahan-bahan bangunan itu! Hahahaha!" sahut Musashi, setengah bercanda. Meskipun ia tahu lawakannya sama sekali tidak menarik. "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

"—Ada orang yang berhasil menemukan jalan hidupnya, seperti babi ketiga berhasil menemukan bahan bangunan yang pas. Namun ada juga yang gagal, diterpa berbagai hambatan, ancaman, maupun gangguan. Namun aku bukanlah ketiga babi-babi kecil itu."

"Lantas? Bagian manakah dirimu?"

Kurita menjawab pasti, "Aku adalah babi yang belum menemukan bahan bangunan yang pas. Alias, **aku adalah orang yang belum menemukan jalan hidup yang pas**. Aku belum menjadi babi ketiga yang sukses, ataupun babi pertama dan kedua yang berakhir mengenaskan dan kabur pada babi ketiga."

Mendengar jawaban bijak seperti itu, Musashi bertepuk tangan. Kagum dan terpana.

"Sempat tadi aku berpikir, bahwa kau akan menjawab kau adalah rumah batubata."

"Tadinya ingin menjawab seperti itu," jelas Kurita. Kini wajahnya ceria, tidak lusuh seperti saat masuk ke dalam kedai ramen. "Dan memang begitu juga. Namun, hei, aku punya beribu pilihan jalan hidup. Menjadi _defense_ dalam _American Football_ memang pilihanku dan jiwaku, namun tidak selamanya. Ada saatnya diriku terpisah dengan _American Football_. Cepat atau lambat."

"Hmph. Namun kau memang rumah batubata, yang berjiwa ingin melindungi teman-temanmu. Itulah dirimu. Jangan berubah."

"Ya, terima kasih, Musashi," ucap Kurita. Senyum lebar _normal_ miliknya kembali terpampang dalam wajahnya. Sebelum Musashi sempat meninggalkan kedai itu, ia sempat berkata, "… **Kamu memang sahabat sejati, Musashi.**"

* * *

.

Amplop lebar yang dibawa pria bertubuh besar itu sungguh mencurigakan mata. Kurita tak membukanya sedari saat ia meninggalkan kantor tadi. Tapi, tidak masalah, amplop lain dalam tasnya jauh lebih mendebarkan hatinya. Apapun keterangan amplop lebar yang digenggamnya, sama sekali bukan masalah bagi dirinya. Yang penting, amplop kedua yang tersimpan dalam tasnya.

Kurita sungguh tidak sabar. Tanpa perintah, ia segera menyambar amplop yang digenggamnya dan langsung merobeknya.

Lima detik kemudian, wajahnya telah berhiaskan senyum.

"HOREEEEE!"

Ia menjerit. Sungguh sangat senang. Jeritannya cukup mengundang curiga dari orang-orang sekitarnya—kini mereka menoleh menatap Kurita dengan alis berkerut.

"AKU TIDAK DITERIMA!" pekiknya, seakan itu adalah berita yang melegakan hati. "AKU TIDAK DITERIMA! _YEAAHH_! HOREEEE!"

"Tidak diterima apa?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu besar Kurita dan mengejutkannya. Sontak Kurita menoleh, mendapati Musashi yang tengah penasaran. Senyum Kurita yang lebar semakin melebar.

"Aku tidak diterima bekerja pada perusahaan yang waktu itu kuceritakan!" pekiknya. Musashi malah mengerutkan alisnya. Bila yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang normal, mungkin orang itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi nasibnya, bukan memekik girang seperti Kurita.

"—Tapi aku masih punya amplop yang lain!" lanjutnya. Kini ia membuka tas selempangnya.

"Oh ya? Amplop apa itu? Sini, biar kulihat kertas yang kau pegang itu."

Kurita menyerahkan kertas yang berisikan pernyataan 'tidak diterima' itu. Musashi membacanya.

**Kurita Ryokan,**

**TIDAK DITERIMA BEKERJA SEBAGAI **_**EKSPOR IMPOR**_

Sungguh ketus tulisannya. Bila orang biasa yang membacanya, mungkin ia benar-benar telah menangis kini.

"Ini!" Kurita meraih amplop coklat lainnya. Penampilannya tak beda jauh dengan amplop yang telah dirobek itu.

Sebelum Musashi sempat menyentuhnya, Kurita telah membukanya dahulu. Kali ini tidak dirobek, melainkan dibuka secara halus dan perlahan. Sehingga kertas lainnya muncul dari dalam amplop tersebut.

"Bacalah," pinta Musashi.

"Ya," ucap Kurita. Sebelumnya ia menghela nafas dan berdeham sebentar, kemudian mulai berkata-kata dengan mata berbinar. "Kurita Ryokan,"

"Lalu?"

"—**Diterima sebagai **_**defense**_** tetap tim **_**Tokyo**_**!**"

"WOW!" pekik Musashi, turut bersukacita. "Benarkah? Hebat! Kau benar-benar pantas mendapatkan itu! Ah, aku iri. Andai pekerjaan ini tak menghambatku," kini sedikit tersirat perasaan sedih dalam raut wajahnya.

Kurita terkekeh. Di sisi lain ia turut berduka dengan keterbatasan kawannya itu. Kemudian, ia mulai melanjutkan kata-kata yang tertera dalam kertas berharga itu. "Kurita Ryokan, diterima sebagai _defense_ tetap tim _Tokyo_, periode tahun 2009-2014. Singkat kata, hanya lima tahun."

Musashi bergumam, "Lalu, setelah masa-masa itu selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sejenak Kurita berpikir. Saat itu ia benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok pemikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum—kelihatan betul bahwa ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Musashi menunggu.

"Aku tetap akan berkutat pada American Football," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Sebagai pelatih _defense_ terbaik, yang akan menghasilkan murid-murid terbaik," lanjutnya optimis. Ia sungguh terlihat bersinar saat itu. "—Atau tidak, aku bisa memilih jalan hidup lain yang sesuai dengan kemampuanku."

Sekali lagi, Musashi bertepuk tangan seperti waktu itu. Terpana, puas, dan kagum. _Kurita telah dewasa_, kesimpulannya.

Terakhir, Musashi sempat berbisik pada Kurita, _"Jangan mau menjadi seorang kuli. Sangat merugikan."_

Di bawah payung senja, dua sekawan tersenyum puas sembari menghabiskan tawa.

* * *

_You don't get to choose_

_how you're going to die, or when._

_You can only decide_

_how you're going to live. Now._

_-Joan Baez-

* * *

_

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.

* * *

**

# Sulit menentukan judul. Sungguh. Jadi, apa judulnya abal? ==" **"Kamu Dipanggil Untuk American Football."**

**# Fiuh, selesai. Fic kedua persembahan saia untuk ****Eyeshield 21 Awards**. Sekaligus, sebagai fic penutup tahun 2010. Tahun yang indah, tahun yang penuh kenangan, tahun yang penuh kelabilan, dan tahun yang patut disyukuri :)

# Raawwr~ ide. Apa idenya abal? Huehuehue~

# **Merii Kurisumasu, minna-chan~! And Happy New Year too~! :D** Semoga natal dan tahun baru kali ini membawa berkah untuk semuanya!

# Tolong sumbangkan review untuk fic –cacat- ini. **Review, please?** :D


End file.
